Order
by FallenGrace101
Summary: Rangiku Matsumoto & Toshiro Hitsuguya what happens when they are expecting a child, but some tough decisions need to be made what is going to happen?. Rating M because of Language and other surprises
1. We Need To Talk

**"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby carriage". It's kinda funny how that worked out for all of my friends and here I am in my office at the ungodly hour of eleven p.m now calling it quits but I guess that is the price you pay for being a doctor. That's right I said Doctor as in Dr Matsumoto but to my friends I just go by Rangiku and I am the modern day cliche of every single woman.**

 **Yep you heard me right, and in case you don't understand what I mean "Always a bridesmaid never a bride"**

Home sweet home as she slowly walked into her bathroom to fill her bathtub for her ritual Friday Night bubble bath when she heard her phone ring in the other room as Jordan Sparks' Battlefield started to fill the room as she picked it up and reluctantly answered it.

"Hello" as she waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"Rangiku, we need to talk" as Toshiro's voice sent a shiver from her ear straight down her spine

"About what? There is nothing to talk about. Look I had a long day and I just need to relax right now"

"Fine then, but I will see you tomorrow" as the line went dead in her air.

She turned the phone off and went back in the bathroom to the inviting smell of lavender as the water wrapped her in a relaxing blanket of warmth as the day repeated itself in her head that moment when those words floated out of Retsu's mouth into her ears. No matter how much she wished it she had a decision to make and she was running out of time.

She came out and got in her bed as she waited for the sleep to come. As she looked to her left and saw the clock on her night stand saying 4:45 a.m "You have got to be kidding me" as she laid there just waiting for a sign heavy eyelids, relaxed limbs just anything as she heard the alarm for her 5 a.m wake call.

This was going to be difficult as she took a jog to the beach where she would have her morning energy boost shake while AC/DC blared in her ears as her trainer took her through her routine.

"Okay that's it" as she placed the kettleball on the bench next to her.

"So how is that sleep pattern any changes?" as Renji sat next to her.

"Not really I think I need to make an appointment to see Rukia" as she finished her shake.

"Do you want me to tell her when I get home?" as he finished packing up the equipment

"Yeah, I might probably forget anyway. Can I get a ride back home?"

"Yeah sure! Hop in" as Renji put the equipment in the back.

She was mostly quiet on the way home, thankfully Renji understood.

"Okay here we are." as he pulled up to her driveway

"Thanks I will see you on Monday" as she got out.

"Counting on it later" as he blew his horn and drove off.

She reached in her hoodie for her house keys as she headed for the front door not even seeing Toshiro standing there.

"Finally, so who is that?" as she screamed and dropped her key.

"Shit" as she turned to see who it was "What the hell Toshiro"

"We need to talk Rangiku" as he walked over to her with his six foot eight body towering over her.

"Um, no we don't, so if you will excuse me I have to go and get ready for work" as she unlocked the door and headed in but as she was about to shut the door he came in.

"You aren't on call today so what other excuses do you have" as he stood there in her kitchen "So is it true?"


	2. Round 1

"Yes" as she stood there waiting for a reaction when she broke the silence "So you have your answer now you can leave"

"So what are we going to do now" as he finally answered.

"We aren't going to do anything this is my problem" as she went to get a glass of water

"No this is our problem, you aren't in this alone" as he looked at her.

"Well I have proof that says otherwise Toshiro, a whole three years of proof" as she left him and headed to her at home office to turn on her laptop

"Not this again, you can't compare our residency to now Rangiku" as he followed her into the office"Rangiku we need to talk about this I know it, you know it now can we move on"

"Can you just leave?" as she looked across the table at him

"DAMMIT RANGIKU THIS IS A CHILD WE ARE TALKING ABOUT " as he stood there

"Look Toshiro I can't do this right now" as she ran her hand through her hair "Just please give me some time"

"For what? To see the baby's head" as he tried to calm down. "Look I am just worried and I just want to know what we are going to do?"

"Look I can't do this right now Toshiro, just, just give me some time please"

"Have you even seen a doctor? Do you know how far along you are? Have you even gotten your first ultrasound?" as he waited for an aswer.

"Yes, I don't know and no. Happy now, can you just please leave" as she sat down on the couch.

"Rangiku you can't be serious. You of all people should know better" as he sat next to her "You are a doctor"

"Yes and you are the Chief Of Surgery at the hospital we work at do you see the problem and anyway I won't be here for long" as she stood up and paced.

"What are you talking about" as he looked at her .

"I am leaving New York at the end of year" as she waited for a reaction "This is why I need some time to think, now that this baby is here, I just need some time" as she sat back down and held his hand but he pulled away.

"This is my child as well and you aren't taking that away Rangiku so you want to think fine then so while you are thinking. Think about that" as he stood up to leave

"What are you saying" as she got up and stood infront of him "You can't stop me"

"We will see, Last time I checked to transfer your manuscripts you need the signature of two colleagues, the Director and the Chief Of Surgery"

"You wouldn't ?" as she felt the tears well up in her eyes "Wow really, Get Out" as went to the front door waiting for him to leave.

"Well I will await your answer, I hope it is the one that I want to hear" as he left.

TOSHIRO'S POINT OF VIEW

He looked over the manuscripts on his desk as he wondered what to do next, but it all came down to one thing as he signed them and put them in the envelope and headed to her office.

As he walked down the corridor he knew his decision would make her happy but at the same time he could lose her forever, as he slowly raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in" as her voice filled his ears

"Here you go" as he held out the envelope "It is your manuscripts as you asked and two letters of recommendations, so you can go and all the best. You have two weeks before your resigning is effective"

"Thank you, Thank You Toshiro" as their stood there looking back and forth at each other

"Anytime, well I have to go I have a surgery in a few minutes" as he closed the door behind him.

"So what does this mean?" Orihime asked as she stood in the kitchen with Rukia, Retsu as Rangiku took out a bottle of wine and continued writing a list of things she has to do before she leaves

"Well I get to leave, if he didn't sign off I wouldn't be able to go and thank God he did because I really need to" then she looked up to see the confused looks on their faces.

"But Rangiku what does this mean for the two of you and the baby" Retsu asked trying to clarify

"Well there was never an us so i just have to focus on the baby and custody. I mean knowing Toshiro he will want to be in the baby's life but I will cross that bridge when I get to it. Right now I need you guys to stop worrying and help me get myself ready for this move"

"But Rangiku this is Toshiro, he had to do this for something" as Rukia poured herself another glass of wine "You must have asked yourself that"

"Look I am not going to let you guys change my mind I am leaving for New York and I am going to be fine okay, I can't wait for Toshiro anymore okay, it just hurts too much and if he can let me go so can I." as she walked away and headed onto the patio.

Orihime and Rukia were about to follow her but Retsu stopped them "She is right you guys maybe we should just let her have this and not think about the what if's. Toshiro is letting her go so why can't we" as they sat quietly around the kichen island with their thoughts


	3. Changes

The last two weeks flew by not only had Rangiku had changes to her employment situation but to her self and now that she was beginning to show it was very real to her that this baby existed and that she will have another life to take care of very shortly, all by herself and that truly scared her.

Since he signed her manuscripts for her to transfer to New York the bridge between Toshiro and herself stood on a very shaky foundation and she personally didn't know where she stood with him maybe Rukia and Orihime were right maybe this was Toshiro's way of finally letting go?

It was the last box as she stood in her new house it was walking distance from her office and in a good neighbourhood she felt somewhat comfortable.

The next morning was not great when she came in her patient load was pretty heavy but Ichigo's dad said it would be since Karin was on vacation, so basically she got thrown in on the deep end she was a bit jealous of the mother's who had a boyfriend or husband hell even a partner with them.

As she called in her next patient "Mina Ishida"

"Coming" as a very pregnant lady waddled toward her "Hi you must be Dr Matsumoto"

"Yes I am why don't you come in and have a seat" as she allowed Mina to come in and sit across from her. "So how can I help?"

"Well I just came for my follow-up. Since this isn't my first rodeo all I want is for these babies to do is exit the permises"

"Well how about we have a look and see what is going on why don't we" as she helped her up and into the examination room when a knock came from her office door "Hold on I will be right back"

As she opened the door it was Yuzu "Hi Dr Matsumoto Mr Ishida just arrived"

"Okay let him go into the examination room with his wife then, and Yuzu you can call me Rangiku"

"Okay and your last two patients rescheduled and your three o'clock opted for the earlier appointment with my dad"

"Thanks so I just have an ultrasound with Mrs Ishida and that is it for the day" as she went back in

"So are we ready Mina?" as she went back in the examination room

"Yes"

"Rangiku?" as she turned to see who called her name her eyes landed on Uruyu

"Uruyu? Hi wow how long has it been?"

"Awhile, so you are Mina's OB/GYN"

"Yes, um we should catch up sometime"

"Um sure"

"Hi um sorry to interrupt but um very pregnant lady here"

"Oh sorry Mina, lay back for me" as she put on the gel and started the ultrasound "Okay, so here we go looks like everything is progressing very well and those hearts are beating very strong"

"Hearts?" as Uruyu got up and stood next to his wife

"Um Huh, you guys are having twins and from the looks of things you might want to paint that nursery, sorry do you guys want to know the sex of the baby"

"No it's a miracle I am even pregnant let alone pregnant with twins" as Uruyu kissed Mina's forehead

"Well get dressed I will print out the ultrasound pic and I will have Yuzu set up your final visit" as she took off her gloves and started scribbling in Mina's chart while head to the nurse's station to give in Mina's chart.

"Any messages Yuzu?" as she finalized Mina's prescription and her last ultrasound check up.

"Rukia called, my brother, a Mr Hitsuguya he said he wishes to speak to you as soon as possible and my father reminded you Saturday is your appointment"

"Okay thanks and could you remind me on Friday of my appointment, I am certain I will forget" as she headed back to her office

"Rangiku" as she heard Uruyu call her name

"Yes something wrong"

"No No, Mina wanted to invite you to dinner this weekend, if you aren't busy"

"Please, you wouldn't have to bring anything just yourself" Mina chimed in

"Um sure I would love too" as she pulled off her coat

"Wow you are pregnant too" as Mina put on jacket "How far along"

"I am two weeks into my second trimester" as she placed her hand on her growing midsection

"So who is the lucky guy?" Uruyu asked

"Um Toshiro" she sad with a hint of regret

"Hitsuguya, wow, well congrats I hope to see you both this weekend" as he held Mina's hand and left.

* * *

Back in Tokyo Toshiro had just finished a long day of back to back cardioplasties as he sat at his desk updating the various patient charts his phone began to ring as he picked it up he saw it was Rangiku calling.

"Hello" he said with a bland tone.

"Hi it's me, I got your message, so I decided to call before I leave the office" she said with hesitation hoping he got paged

"So is everything okay, you sound stressed" as he waited for her to break the silence "When is your follow-up"

"On Saturday, Why?" she said as she grabbed her bag and left

"Don't you want me there?" he asked with a frigid tone

"Do you want to be there? Because I can't tell with you nowadays" as the line went silent

"What time on Saturday" as he tried to avoid responding to her comment

"It's going to be early in the morning at quarter past eight at Isshin's clinic where I work"

"Okay, so I will see you then" as he started to make a list of things to do "I almost forgot is there anything you need for the baby before I go?"

"I think I almost have everything I just have to get the furniture for the nursery assembled but I have time"

"Okay well I will see you on Saturday then" and he hung up

* * *

Back in New York as Rangiku walked through the aisles I the local Walmart she couldn't help but replay her conversation with Toshiro in her head and how cold and distant it felt, so to ease her mind Rangiku called Rukia as she waited for her number to be called at the deli.

"Hi Ran is everything okay, is the baby okay" as she heard Rukia trying to wake herself up

"Yeah I am fine, I called Toshiro" as she received the same momentary silence she had gotten earlier from Toshiro "Rukia you there?"

"Yeah I am just tired I had back to back C-Sections since four this evening I was actually sleeping when you called"

"Oh I am so sorry you could call me back later if you like." as she took her sliced turkey from the butcher and placed it in her trolley

"No, no you said you spoke with Toshiro how did that go?" as she yawned

"Well he was just going through the paces, like he wasn't concerned"

"Ran I don't know if I should be telling you this but Toshiro is dating someone, I don't know how serious it is but it looks like he is trying to move on"

"Oh well good to know" as she joined the queue to check out "Lucky him, I guess it is time we both moved on"

"I don't want to make you angry but who are you trying to convince, me or yourself ? I think you guys need to sit down and clear the air with each other before the baby comes"

"I am fine Rukia and so is this baby" as she really tried to convince herself "I have you, Retsu and Orihime and the guys and we will be fine"

"Okay you don't have to yell I hear you, I have to go call me on Saturday with the details"

"Okay" as she finished unpacking her groceries and headed to bed.


End file.
